Indecente proposición
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Pre-canon • Un (borracho) Ichigo carga una fuerte culpa y deseo de compensar a Ishida por robarle a "su amor". El resultado es algo... inesperado, y bastante indecente también.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Ishida no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo ésa conversación. Es cierto que hay momentos en que pueden darse de bromas situaciones de comedia con tinte algo obsceno entre amigos. No obstante, era impensable para él ser parte de eso. Sin importar si su mente se sumaba o no al humor de tal tipo por breves segundos.

Es decir, cree que todo hombre con el mínimo de decencia o decoro (como Kurosaki y él mismo se jactan tener), trata de abstenerse a tales temas. Sin embargo, la improvisada, pequeña y controlada fiesta de despedida de soltero de Ichigo, había tenido que traer la situación perfecta para una charla de tonito sucio cuando los distintos tragos hicieron efecto en el cuerpo del festejado.

Si quería el Kurosaki podría haber aceptado acompañar a un desvergonzadamente borracho Keigo, y Mizuiro (que no llegó a estarlo en realidad, al igual que Ishida), a un club nocturno; mas optó por seguir ahí, alegando que lo contrario contaba como infidelidad porque estaba en una relación. Que no fuera una unión matrimonial, aún, contaba. Jamás buscaría a propósito cometer semejante falta de respeto por los sentimientos de su futura esposa.

Pero, mientras Orihime y las demás ocupaban la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo decidió perder un poco de su dignidad en el apartamento en el que vivía desde hace un par de años con su actual prometida.

Renji, que ya estaba cabeceando sobre la mesa ratona, mientras balbuceaba cosas, relatos de su infancia alternado de comentarios sobre lo feliz que estaba de no hubieran contratado ninguna "geisha disfrazada" a Chad, quien lo sostenía del hombro (y quien supo primero que se refería a una stripper... aunque, por lo que mencionó después el pelirrojo, le sonó más a prostituta); él era el único resistente del grupo, aparentemente.

Ichigo, que logró ser el más poderoso en combate y con habilidades natas a la hora de pelear contra inhumanos y sobrehumanos enemigos, dejó más que claro su poca tolerancia a la bebida después de los primeros cuatro vasos de sake y una lata de cerveza (y ese minúsculo vasito de tequila entregado por Chad).

El quincy fue el único reacio a beber por cada vez que le ofrecían, además de que el hacerlo lentamente —y previamente haber almorzado— le evitó todo el melodrama por el cual el de naranja cabellera estaba pasando. Melodrama que había creado y con el que continuaba.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y sin parpadear notablemente, Ichigo echó la cabeza mareada ligeramente atrás, su semblante risueño desapareció hacía cinco minutos y el mexicano no preguntó otra vez.

Con interés de la sobrecarga etílica, Ishida decidió que era momento de preguntar.

—Kurosaki... ¿qué te—?

— _¡SHIDA!_

El repentino grito y golpe de palmas contra la mesa sobresaltó no solo al aludido, sino que despertó a Renji quién intentó levantarse y comenzó a excusarse sin razón aparente. Chad tuvo que tranquilizarlo insistiéndole que _"No es tu esposa, no te preocupes... y ni siquiera te hablaron a ti_ ".

Mientras tanto, el shinigami sustituto miraba fijamente y con expresión de pesadumbre.

—SHIDA —vuelve a decir (gritar), aunque en esta ocasión bajó un poco la cabeza cuando llevó la palma sobre el hombro del quincy.

El mencionado lo miraba desconcertado y expectante.

—¿Qué—?

—Sé MUCHO que... eh ¡ría! Pre untarte —dijo, sin la posibilidad de tener más coherencia que como para armar frases así.

El quincy se interrogó queriendo él mismo saber qué era lo que Kurosaki "hace mucho que quería preguntarle".

No tuvo tiempo para cuestionar algo.

—¿AGUA al... de mi ser manas hieres?

Tardó en procesar eso, el doble de tiempo del normal. En primera, por no entenderle; en segunda, por tratar de comprender cuando al fin entendió. E intentó tranquilizarse al descubrirlo, pero fue tan degradante lo expresado que no lo logró.

En el pasado habría gritado haciendo un infantil berrinche de voz. Ahora, únicamente frunció el entrecejo mientras desprendía un tono ofendido al hablar.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota?

En definitiva, era el más desvergonzado comentario que nunca esperó recibir de alguna persona. Eso empeoraba tratándose de Kurosaki, y decidió que sería lo más apropiado —para el inapropiado comentario— dejarlo pasar y atribuirlo no a alguna perversa faceta oculta de Ichigo, sino a cualquier efecto secundario que el alcohol pudiera proporcionar.

Pero Ichigo no permitió desmemoriarse, e insistió. De alguna manera, intentaba hacerle razonar lo irrazonable.

—¿¡No comprendes qué me estás ofreciendo, Kurosaki!? —exclamó con irritación, ante el séptimo ofrecimiento de "A cuál de sus hermanas quería".

Esperadamente, Ichigo asintió casi cayendo al frente al realizar la simple acción. Evadió la caída apoyando otra vez la palma en el hombro de Ishida para sostener el peso de su cuerpo borracho.

—Homo yate guite a Or-gíme, en sé que ser-ya bueno condensar-té —concluyó con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, pretendiendo demostrar que era amable o quizás creyéndoselo; acto seguido alzó el dedo índice y casi picándole la nariz, ordenó: —Se merman-no menor —agregó, vacilando al final—, pero no conyú-su porqués demasía-do ojo-ven.

Ishida se rindió en tratar de recordarle que sus hermanas mantenían la misma edad, y por un instante quiso renunciar a hacerle entrar en razón y directamente ignorarlo.

—Hn —pero hasta Chad demostró su diversión por el cuadro, riendo interiormente (ya que, si no lo hacía por afuera...), así que decidió llegar al fondo del asunto.

Le preguntó cómo diablos es que llegó a la conclusión.

—Es sé... —Ichigo giró la vista a ambos lados, posó sus ojos en el sonrojado Renji, al cual no vio, y, creyéndose libre de oyentes maliciosos, juntó sus labios a milímetros de la oreja de Ishida (quien se estremeció más por el aliento etílico que por tener la cabeza del otro hombre casi pegada al cuello).

—Sequé A TI degustan GRAN-des, y Kya-rin las tiene —y hace un gesto de sostener... melones, por el tamaño exageradamente abierto de cada palma flotando a cada lado de su torso.

—¿¡Cómo hablas así sobre tu hermana, imbécil!? —Ishida estaba totalmente escandalizado, mucho más que con los comentarios anteriores.

—Nos en cesto... y-dieta —se queja Ichigo.

—¡Si tienes que aclararlo no es como si pareciera otra cosa!

—¡Sé merma-no SHIDA!

Frunciendo los labios y tensando los hombros, Ishida toleró el pedido durante los diez minutos siguientes hasta que el novio, prometido y futuro esposo se quedó dormido... mediante su propia mano.

En serio, ¡qué indecencia y descaro lo suyo!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Notitas Cool...**

En caso de que no se haya entendido el lenguaje Drunk!Ichigo:

-Hace mucho que quería preguntarte.

-¿A cuál de mis hermanas quieres?

-Como yo te quité a Orihime, pensé que sería bueno compensarte.

-Sé mi hermano menor, pero no con Yuzu porque es demasiado joven.

-Es qué

-Sé que a ti te gustan grandes, y Karin las tiene...

* * *

 **¡Bromance Ishida/Ichigo porque el mundo lo necesita!**

 **No, no estoy olvidándome de los fics que prometí.**

 **Tengo que arreglarle detalles técnicos (?)**

 **Gracias por pasar, nos leemos.**


End file.
